À Tes Côtés
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. La première fois que Greg Lestrade rencontra John Watson il ne le salua même pas... JohnStrade. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (Allez, un p'tit effort, je demande pas grand-chose :p )

**Note : Un très bon anniversaire à toi, grande Glasgow** ! C'est très intimidant d'écrire quelque chose pour toi tu sais ? XD C'est donc mon tour de passer outre mes difficultés à écrire autre chose que du (faux) JohnLock ) J'espère de tout cœur que ce JohnStrade te plaira et qu'il plaira aux autres lecteurs qui se seront aventurés sur cette fic !

**Genre :** Romance.

**Rating :** T

**Pairing:** Greg/John

**Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia theFujoshi**, qui déteste m'aimer mais qui aime me détester ! Love you too, So so much!

* * *

**À Tes Côtés**

XxX

La première fois que Greg Lestrade rencontra John Watson il ne le salua même pas.

Ce jour-là, un énième suicide non résolu pesait lourd sur ses épaules – le petit dernier d'une série de quatre – et il venait d'admettre à contrecœur des similitudes bien trop nombreuses et nébuleuses pour qu'il puisse résoudre cette enquête par les moyens de sa seule équipe. Ils avaient besoin d'un putain de miracle pour les sortir de l'impasse. Et malheureusement pour lui, et pour Scotland Yard tout entier, le miracle s'appelait Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant incroyablement doué, et, accessoirement, gros connard égocentrique.

Ce jour-là, donc, il gravit quatre à quatre les marches l'amenant au petit appartement du 221B Baker Street où ledit connard avait emménagé vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Bien sûr, le brun sauta sur l'occasion et se montra horriblement enthousiaste, ce qui, bien que prévisible, n'en restait pas moins inquiétant. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Sherlock résister à l'attrait d'un cadavre frais entouré de mystère, et, un jour, il le savait, ça tournerait mal. Cette certitude lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac à chaque fois qu'il s'abaissait à contacter le détective.

Mais il n'avait pas trente six mille solutions, l'aide du sociopathe était précieuse, synonyme d'affaire classée en un délai ridiculement court, et la pression médiatique et hiérarchique bien trop forte pour qu'il résistât à son attrait. Essayant de se convaincre lui-même, il ne demanda pas son reste et après s'être assuré de la venue de Sherlock, il repartit immédiatement sur la scène de crime, ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil éclair à l'homme blond confortablement avachi dans le fauteuil club du salon.

Sa vie entière venait de basculer, sans qu'il en eût conscience.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il enfilait l'horrible combinaison bleue de la police scientifique, il fut étonné de voir Sherlock débarquer sur les lieux accompagné du même homme. Son « Qui est-ce ? », n'eut jamais de réponse précise si ce n'est un insistant « Il est avec moi », et après l'avoir succinctement détaillé des pieds à la tête, sans jamais croiser son regard, il finit par accepter la présence non désirée du nouveau venu. C'était soit ça, soit pas de Sherlock – ce qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas se permettre.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois dans une pièce désaffectée – enfin… quatre si l'on comptait le corps sans vie de la pauvre femme toute de rose vêtue étendu sur le parquet.

Quand Sherlock lui ordonna de se la fermer, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, il s'était retourné, agacé, vers l'inconnu, se retenant d'en foutre une à l'insupportable génie – et espérant secrètement un quelconque soutien… Qui ne vint jamais. En lieu et place, il détailla d'un peu plus près l'homme-sans-nom. Il prit juste le temps de remarquer des cheveux plus cendrés que véritablement blonds et un profil au nez intéressant avant de reporter rapidement son entière attention sur Sherlock, penché au-dessus du corps. Qui sait, à force de l'observer, peut-être arrivera-t-il un jour à égaler ses extraordinaires capacités de déduction et enfin se passer de ses services. Un rêve qu'il faisait régulièrement. Pathétique.

À son grand étonnement, Sherlock réclama l'intervention du Docteur Watson – car tels étaient finalement sa fonction et son nom. Un Docteur. Comme si son équipe scientifique en manquait ! Après une joute verbale avec Sherlock, qu'il perdit, deux iris bleu foncé l'interpellèrent en une demande muette. N'ayant de toute façon pas vraiment le choix, il donna son accord sans plus tarder. Il n'était plus à une entorse près au règlement et étrangement, le regard calme du Docteur Watson avait fini de le persuader. Exaspéré par sa propre attitude, mais surtout par celle de Monsieur-le-génie-je-suis-sûr-de-mon-importance, il se détourna d'eux quelques instants, histoire de prévenir Anderson, médecin légiste officiel. Il pria pour que ce dernier ne pique pas une crise de nerfs, bien trop fatigué pour le supporter. Fatigué et préoccupé par l'affaire, ce qui l'empêcha de se poser véritablement plus de questions sur ce docteur sorti de nulle part et sur la curieuse sensation qui l'avait parcouru lors de leur bref contact visuel.

Quand il revint, une poignée de secondes plus tard – Dieu merci Anderson s'était contenté de bouder dans son coin – il laissa le _merveilleux _Docteur Watson s'abîmer les genoux sur le sol poussiéreux et faire son « travail ». Puis, il demanda sèchement les conclusions du détective – les deux minutes réglementaires étaient écoulées et sa patience quasiment arrivée à son terme. Il adopta alors sa position « self-control » favorite : bras croisés, tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules, sourire crispé. Il était prêt. Prêt à être assailli par la déferlante d'informations, prêt à encaisser sans broncher les habituelles réflexions désobligeantes de Sherlock, et ce, _sans_ lui arracher la tête. Le détective consultant était tristement célèbre pour son incapacité chronique à faire la moindre révélation sans en profiter pour rabaisser systématiquement son auditoire…

Bien que l'émerveillement du blond face à la démonstration du limier le surprit – il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un appréciant ses tirades diaboliques – il ne fit aucune réflexion. Il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter que Sherlock flirtant inconsciemment avec un autre homme. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ça lui filait carrément la chair de poule et il ne voulait pas y penser. Dieu merci, le détective fut brusquement pris d'une de ses fameuses crises de folie et coupa court à ses réflexions absurdes en filant dans la nuit noire à la poursuite d'une valise imaginaire, les laissant, le Docteur et lui, en plan, sans explications – du Sherlock tout craché. Après un lourd soupir, il retourna donc à ses propres occupations, certain que Sherlock reviendrait vers lui en temps voulu, et le Docteur Watson lui sorti complètement de la tête. Il pensa même ne plus jamais le croiser de sa vie.

Pourtant, à peine quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock était à nouveau accompagné du blond quand il passa les portes du 221B Baker Street. Lui-même l'y attendait de pied ferme, pressé de lui signifier sa façon de penser quant à la dissimulation de preuves clefs dans une enquête – et si nécessaire avec menottes aux poignets, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Réfrénant ses pulsions sadiques, il s'interrogea une fois de plus sur la présence du médecin. Qui était-il ? Et lorsqu'il apprit finalement son prénom au détour de la conversation venimeuse qu'il avait entamée avec Sherlock, il éprouva à la fois une cruelle déception face à quelque chose d'aussi banal – John – mais aussi une étrange euphorie à l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme intriguant.

À en juger par la réaction de John face à la « descente de drogue » effectuée chez le détective, il ne connaissait apparemment rien du passé de cocaïnomane de Sherlock – bien que ce ne fût un secret pour personne. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient donc rencontrés que récemment, ce qui rendait d'autant plus déconcertant l'aisance avec laquelle ce John Watson évoluait dans l'appartement – comme s'il y avait toujours vécu. Mais le plus déroutant restait la façon qu'avait Sherlock de l'impliquer dans l'affaire, de lui demander son avis et pire : de l'écouter. Greg crut que la fin du monde était proche: jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Sherlock n'écoutait jamais personne.

Quand le brun décampa une fois de plus sans explications, et qu'il était évident qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là – difficile de contredire le sergent Donovan et son « C'est qu'un cinglé qui vous laissera toujours tomber. Et il vous fait perdre votre temps. Et le nôtre » – il en profita pour échanger quelques mots avec le Docteur. Il apprécia son calme olympien, sa voix stable, son maintien droit et fier… Peut-être était-il troublé par cette force de caractère car il ne s'expliqua pas les compliments qu'il employa tout à coup pour qualifier le cadet auprès de John. Sur ces paroles malheureuses – voilà qu'il cirait les pompes de Sherlock maintenant ! – il quitta l'appartement, presque à regret, avec un sentiment indéfinissable lui oppressant la poitrine.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin des nouvelles de Sherlock, tard dans la nuit, ce fut pour apprendre que ce grand dadais avait appréhendé – seul – le tueur en série responsable des faux suicides – un chauffeur de taxi aux tendances psychopathes. Aux dires du brun, ledit tueur avait « malencontreusement » été exécuté dans la manœuvre par un mystérieux tireur bien évidemment introuvable. Pourquoi faire simple quand on pouvait faire compliqué et qu'on s'appelait Sherlock Holmes ?

Il se rendit donc sur les lieux, la migraine martelant ses tempes, et retrouva le génie férocement engagé dans un combat inégal contre une couverture de survie bien malchanceuse. Sherlock voulut ensuite étaler sa science en déduisant tout ce qu'il pouvait déduire des maigres indices laissés par le tireur fantôme – et ce foutu crâneur avait déjà pas mal d'idées sur la question. Mais alors qu'il était bien parti pour épater la galerie en un temps record, il s'arrêta sur sa lancée, en pleine phrase, soudainement extrêmement pressé de retourner aux côtés de John Watson qu'il venait d'apercevoir derrière le filin de sécurité balisant la scène de crime. Il le planta là, agitant la couverture de survie sur ses épaules, prétextant un état de choc qu'il était certainement loin de ressentir et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une sombre histoire de loyer – l'excuse la plus improbable qu'il soit – avant de rejoindre le médecin à pas vifs.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'intérêt de Greg soit définitivement piqué.

Ainsi, John Watson n'était ni plus ni moins que le colocataire de Sherlock Holmes.

Quel genre d'homme était-il pour avoir suffisamment de courage – ou de bêtise – pour vivre de son plein gré avec le détective ?

Le frisson qui l'ébranla le prit par surprise.

Et alors qu'il suivait des yeux les deux silhouettes complices qui s'éloignaient dans les rues désertes de Londres, il regretta de ne pas avoir observé plus à même le médecin quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Car subitement, cet homme lui semblait fascinant.

En l'espace d'une soirée, John Watson passa ainsi du statut d'illustre inconnu à celui d'obsession irrationnelle.

.

* * *

.

Puisqu'il semblait que Sherlock Holmes ait décidé de faire de John Watson son assistant légiste officiel, Greg avait bon espoir de le « croiser » à nouveau, et même régulièrement. L'étrange et persistante sensation qui s'était installée au creux de son estomac à cette idée fut immédiatement mise sur le compte d'une profonde curiosité inassouvie – Pas que ça puisse être quelque chose d'autre.

Jamais il n'aurait cru être un jour aussi impatient de revoir Sherlock. Il avait en effet plus pour habitude de le fuir comme la peste dès qu'il le pouvait, ne serait-ce que pour une question d'égo – solliciter l'avis du détective consultant n'avait décidément rien de très flatteur…

Pourtant, dans les semaines qui suivirent cette fameuse soirée où le blond fit irruption dans sa vie, il guetta son téléphone tel un acharné, prêt à se jeter sur n'importe quel message du moment qu'il fût signé d'un sec « SH ». Ne voyant rien arriver, il hésita même à passer à l'improviste chez lui – chez eux – mais renonça rapidement à cette idée, ne trouvant aucune excuse valable pour expliquer sa venue. Sherlock et lui n'entretenaient pas à proprement parler une relation amicale qui justifierait une simple visite de courtoisie. Et vu le fiasco de la dernière fois, il perdrait toute crédibilité en ordonnant une énième descente de police à Baker Street à la recherche de stupéfiants inexistants – ou, bien plus probable, manifestement très bien cachés.

Puis, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus et qu'il tentait de s'enlever de la tête le Docteur Watson et l'incroyable challenge qu'il représentait, le texto tant attendu arriva.

_« Trouvé corps d'un trader à son domicile. Balle dans la tête. Aucun signe d'effraction. Pas un suicide. Je vous fais suivre l'adresse. Venez nous rejoindre immédiatement. Sans Anderson. SH » _

Se retenant de crier de frustration – bien sûr cet imbécile avait choisi le seul jour où une affaire interne le retenait au Yard – et bordel, il n'était pas son chien ! – il dépêcha l'inspecteur Dimmock sur place. Il passa ensuite la journée entière à tenter d'effacer de son esprit les mots « Venez nous rejoindre ». « Nous rejoindre ». Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. John. Watson.

Ce soir-là, d'une humeur massacrante, il eut une vive dispute avec son épouse.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, il prit lui-même l'initiative de contacter le détective consultant. Et cette fois-ci, il n'eut même pas à trouver d'excuse foireuse. Non seulement quelqu'un s'était arrangé pour faire exploser l'immeuble pile en face du 221B Baker Street, mais en plus, une lettre spécialement adressée à Sherlock Holmes avait été retrouvée sur place, dans un coffre-fort, seul vestige de la déflagration. Difficile de faire mieux.

C'est donc d'une main assurée qu'il composa le numéro du brun pour lui ordonner de ramener ses fesses à New Scotland Yard. Et s'il eut l'air fébrile au téléphone, ce n'était certainement pas à l'idée que Sherlock vienne accompagné. D'ailleurs, quand il le vit pénétrer l'enceinte du Yard quelques poignées de minutes plus tard, John sur ses talons, le souffle qui s'échappa traîtreusement de ses lèvres n'était _pas_ un soupir de soulagement.

Après lui avoir exposé rapidement les faits tout en les guidant à son bureau, il laissa Sherlock ouvrir la fameuse lettre, essayant de rester concentré alors que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la chaude présence du blond à ses côtés et sa capacité à faire passer inaperçu ses coups d'œil frénétiques.

Quand l'épaisse enveloppe révéla son contenu – un téléphone portable affublé d'une hideuse coque rose fuchsia –, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec l'affaire « Une Étude en Rose», dévoilant sans le vouloir sa passion pour le blog de John. Pas bon. Heureusement, il s'en tira avec une pirouette – eh bien oui, toute son équipe lisait son blog ! Et en prime, il put se foutre de la gueule du détective et de sa méconnaissance du système solaire – ce qui s'avéra particulièrement jouissif.

John et Sherlock n'avaient certainement pas besoin de savoir qu'il était celui qui découvrit ce blog en premier et en informa ensuite les autres. D'ailleurs, _personne_ n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait fait cette découverte un soir, en explorant fiévreusement la toile à la recherche d'informations sur John, alors qu'il passait la nuit sur le canapé…

Il apparut par la suite que ledit téléphone rose avait été envoyé par un fou furieux obligeant ses proies à porter un gilet bourré d'explosifs et prenant un malin plaisir à fixer une série d'ultimatums à Sherlock. Une sordide affaire à résoudre en un temps imparti à chaque nouvel appel – et la menace de faire exploser une malheureuse victime à chaque échec. Un moyen tordu – et efficace – pour faire du gringue au détective. Ils désamorcèrent ainsi trois bombes – et sauvèrent une femme, un homme et un petit garçon. Bien que Sherlock résolut l'énigme, une vieille femme ne bénéficia malheureusement pas du même sort, et fut désintégrée, elle et son immeuble, lorsqu'elle essaya de décrire son agresseur.

Quatre affaires, c'est ce qu'il fallut à Greg pour comprendre que peu importait le temps passé en compagnie du blond, sa curiosité à son égard ne serait jamais satisfaite. Car tandis qu'ils couraient après Moriarty – le fameux fou furieux – il eut tout le loisir d'observer John à la dérobée. Et ce n'était foutrement _pas_ suffisant. L'étrange sensation était toujours présente, tenace et intrigante, lui barbouillant l'estomac et l'empêchant de se concentrer sur la poursuite du criminel.

Pourtant John n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Plutôt petit, carré d'épaules, un visage doux bien que marqué par les cernes, des yeux bleus flegmatiques, un nez retroussé, un charisme discret, tout en assurance et en sang-froid et un style vestimentaire discutable – pour ne pas dire vieux jeu. Un homme, somme toute, plutôt banal. Comme lui. Et pourtant, non, pas si banal que ça. Après tout, il avait accompli l'exploit d'attirer les bonnes grâces du Grand Sherlock Holmes – et bon sang, les siennes aussi.

Les menaces de bombes humaines cessèrent, sans qu'ils n'arrivent à coffrer Moriarty pour autant. Il aurait donné cher à parier que Sherlock lui cachait quelque chose. Mais pour le coup, il s'en foutait royalement, il avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Des choses comme John Watson lui demandant son numéro de portable car « On devrait être amenés à se revoir fréquemment – coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Sherlock – et puis je ne connais plus grand monde à Londres… ça vous dirait de boire un verre en ville un de ces quatre ? ».

Il avait mal au cœur. Pourquoi avait-il mal au cœur ?

.

* * *

.

Depuis que John Watson et lui-même avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver accoudés à un bar – n'importe lequel –, et à partager leurs journées autour d'une pinte, le DI était d'excellente humeur. Il avait même recollé les morceaux avec sa femme – qui avait dit que les miracles n'existaient pas ?

John était quelqu'un de singulièrement attachant. Simple, mais drôle. Surtout lorsqu'il lui contait ses déboires amoureux et la manie qu'avait Sherlock de faire fuir toutes ses petites amies.

Comme il l'avait prédit, ils se virent régulièrement, au fil des mois et des affaires qui nécessitaient le concours du petit génie. Mais s'il redoutait ces moments par le passé, il avait maintenant l'impression de ne vivre plus que pour ça. Ça et les soirées qu'il savourait, perché sur un tabouret, aux côtés de John, une bière fraîche entre les mains, le doux rire de son vis-à-vis en fond sonore et des yeux pétillant de malice au premier plan. Même la présence de Sherlock lui paraissait moins insupportable qu'autrefois. Il accepta donc avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé l'invitation que John lui fit un soir de célébrer le réveillon de Noël avec eux, à Baker Street.

La soirée fut désastreuse – Et alcoolisée.

Tout d'abord, John l'accueillit en portant ce pull particulièrement hideux, ce qui l'amena presque immédiatement à s'interroger sur les raisons qui poussaient le médecin à s'habiller comme son satané grand-père. Que cachait-il ? Qu'y avait-il sous les pulls torsadés et les chemises à carreaux ? Et à cet instant, très perturbé par l'image d'un torse musclé dissimulé derrière une armure de coton, il se servit un premier verre. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?!

Ensuite, la petite amie de John arriva, une sorte d'intello coincée à la conversation insipide et fatigante – mais plutôt jolie… seule qualité qu'il put lui trouver. Agacé par la présence de Jeanette sans vraiment se l'expliquer, il remplit son verre à nouveau.

La situation empira quand Molly fit son apparition, superbement vêtue dans sa robe de soirée moulante. Car bien qu'il l'eût déshabillée du regard, de haut en bas – et avec insistance ! –, il ne ressentit pas une seule trace de l'émoi qui s'était emparé de lui à l'idée incongrue d'un John torse nu. Il fronça les sourcils et finit son quatrième verre de la soirée.

Le clou du spectacle vint de Sherlock, qui avait visiblement revêtu son costume de bâtard congénital en insinuant que son épouse entretenait une liaison avec un vulgaire prof de gym – le tout devant John et sa copine, collés-serrés dans le fauteuil du médecin. Ne parvenant pas à identifier la réelle source de la colère qui lui bouffait les tripes – être cocu, _encore_, ou bien la vision dérangeante du bras de John autour des frêles épaules de Jeanette –, il trouva plus prudent de se diriger à nouveau vers la cuisine pour se noyer dans le punch spécialement préparé par Mrs Hudson. Cette femme était une sainte.

Dieu merci, cette horrible soirée s'acheva prématurément quand le téléphone de Sherlock émit un gémissement obscène très équivoque et qu'il déclara ensuite devoir aller identifier un corps à la morgue – Quoi de mieux pour casser l'ambiance ?

Ivre, Greg regagna son domicile en taxi, la tête pleine de John, de pull, d'incompréhension, de frustration, de tristesse et de cadavre sous le sapin. Il s'effondra sur son lit, épuisé par avance à la perspective d'un voyage dans le Dorset dès le lendemain matin pour n'y retrouver qu'une femme infidèle et un mariage battant de l'aile depuis trop d'années.

.

* * *

.

Son couple ne résista pas à cette énième crise et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il lança la procédure de divorce. Il sut au fond de lui que plus jamais il n'y aurait de femme dans sa vie et les contours flous d'un homme blond se dessinèrent rapidement derrière ses paupières closes d'amertume. Il secoua violemment la tête et rouvrit brusquement les yeux, refusant d'écouter les cris de son subconscient – ramassis de conneries psychologiques. Alarmé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ressentit le besoin urgent de quitter Londres pour un temps – quitte à ce que ça ressemble à une fuite.

Il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre son supérieur de lui permettre enfin de prendre les semaines de congé qui s'accumulaient sur sa fiche de paye depuis des mois – « Tu travailles trop ! », lui reprochait constamment sa future-ex-femme. Qu'y pouvait-il s'il aimait trop son travail ? S'il préférait courir après les criminels, l'adrénaline pulsant dans son organisme, plutôt que de glander sur le canapé aux côtés d'une épouse avec laquelle il ne partageait plus rien, si ce n'est un nom de famille ? Si la perceptive qu'une enquête lui passât sous le nez à cause d'un jour de repos lui glaçait le sang ? Une enquête qui aurait peut-être nécessité l'aide de Sherlock Holmes et de son assistant. De John. Oui, vraiment, qu'y pouvait-il s'il aimait trop son travail – s'il aimait trop passer de temps avec le médecin ?

Il prit le premier avion en partance pour l'Italie.

La première semaine, il apprécia le soleil qui lui brûlait la peau, les œuvres architecturales et picturales de grands maîtres, les pizzas qui n'avaient pas leur pareil en Angleterre et les arômes de cerise, de violette, de terre, de tabac et d'herbes qui explosaient sensuellement en bouche après un verre de Chianti.

La deuxième semaine, il désespéra de voir un peu de blond cendré parmi cette profusion de cheveux bruns, un peu de peau claire dans cette abondance de visages mats, un peu de chemises à carreaux et de Cardigan en lieu et place des éternels tee-shirts… Il décida que la Grappa ferait un excellent palliatif.

La troisième semaine, il quittait l'aéroport d'Exeter et roulait en direction du Dartmoor où Sherlock et John tentaient de résoudre une mystérieuse affaire de chien diabolique – et il faillit promettre à Mycroft une cargaison de Coppa, de Jambon de Parme et de vins Italiens d'exception quand ce dernier lui donna volontiers ces renseignements.

Revoir John, c'était comme rentrer chez soi après un long voyage à l'autre bout du monde – sauf qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais bien dans l'unique auberge du village de Grimpen, dans le Devon, et que seuls 900 miles séparaient sa résidence de Londres de son lieu de vacances à Rome. Et pourtant, quand il aperçut John après deux semaines à le chercher dans chaque étranger qu'il croisait, c'était bien le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place, d'être « à la maison », qui l'étreignit violement, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit à part un ridicule « Hello, John ! ».

Sherlock suspecta immédiatement qu'il était là pour lui, pour le surveiller, sur les ordres de son frère – il n'en attendait pas moins de ce monstre d'égocentrisme – et il en fut grandement soulagé. C'était bien plus facile à prétendre que l'honnête vérité. Vérité qu'il n'était lui-même pas encore prêt à entendre, même si la distance et l'alcool italien l'avaient aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus fuir la réalité, pas quand son cœur battait la chamade en croisant les yeux bleus du Docteur et qu'il essayait de cacher son trouble dans une pinte de bière.

Il était à nouveau dans son élément, à tenter de résoudre une affaire avec John et Sherlock – car il avait compris, c'était John et Sherlock maintenant et non plus Sherlock et John.

Après une grosse frayeur – un putain de molosse gigantesque qui l'effraya bien trop pour qu'il puisse viser correctement et l'abattre –, une fierté mis à mal retrouvée lorsque Sherlock expliqua qu'ils étaient en fait tous victimes d'un gaz hallucinogène, et une course poursuite effrénée dans les bois, l'assassin se condamna lui-même en pénétrant sur le champ de mines qui protégeait la base de Baskerville. Un feu d'artifice digne du Guy Fawkes Night.

Quand Greg rentra chez lui, il était bien plus revigoré en une seule journée d'adrénaline et de John qu'en deux semaines de vacances au soleil.

Bien qu'il admît finalement que l'adrénaline n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec son état.

.

* * *

.

Les jours défilèrent, ponctués d'enquêtes, de criminels mis derrière les barreaux et de rendez-vous au pub, avec John – sans crainte de vexer une épouse en rentrant tard le soir puisqu'épouse il n'y avait plus. Un bonheur simple pour un homme simple. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Et il n'aspirait à rien d'autre – n'osait aspirer à rien d'autre. Il était bien ainsi, son monde peuplé de blond cendré, de sourires éclatants ornant une bouche fine et d'yeux rieurs qui accaparaient ses pensées quand il se caressait fiévreusement la nuit venue.

Puis, tout bascula.

_Il_ revint. Jim Moriarty.

Cette fois-ci pas de vestes de Semtex agrémentées de petites énigmes vicieuses, mais quelque chose de bien plus spectaculaire. Tour de Londres, Banque d'Angleterre, Prison de Pentonville, trois des endroits les plus sécurisés du pays, braqués par le même homme, au même moment.

C'est Greg lui-même qui passa les menottes au criminel consultant mais il n'en retira aucune satisfaction. Cet enfoiré n'attendait que ça, il s'était livré intentionnellement et n'opposa même aucune résistance. Il se laissa embarquer, un sourire si suffisant au coin des lèvres qu'il eut l'irrésistible envie de le frapper, fort.

Six semaines plus tard, Sherlock Holmes fut appelé à comparaître au procès opposant La Couronne contre James Moriarty. Il dut intervenir en tant qu'expert, et de ce que John lui révéla, se débrouilla comme un pied.

C'était le soir même, John semblait vouloir se noyer dans son verre de Whisky – pas de bière, « J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort » lui avait-il dit. Le blond semblait éteint, épuisé, et quand il lui demanda comment Sherlock s'était comporté à l'audience, le médecin lui répondit laconiquement.

« Comme lui seul pouvait-être.

\- Brillant ? »

Il savait à quel point il admirait Sherlock et essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître l'infâme jalousie dans sa voix.

«Non. Suffisant, malpoli, insultant. Un vrai con. »

Mais il vit bien la tendresse que John mettait dans ses paroles et l'inquiétude qui troublait son regard fuyant. Il serra son propre verre de Whisky si fort qu'il eut peur de le briser.

Le lendemain, défiant toute logique, Moriarty fut reconnu non-coupable et remis immédiatement en liberté. Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Greg Lestrade raccompagna un John Watson complètement ivre au 221B, le cœur serré.

Les semaines défilèrent, ponctuées d'enquêtes, de criminels mis derrière les barreaux et de rendez-vous, plus rares, au pub, avec John. Il n'était pas heureux. Non content d'espacer leurs soirées, John les écourtait, constamment anxieux à l'idée de laisser Sherlock seul chez eux. Et pour couronner le tout, il commençait à devenir sexuellement frustré, désespéré du contact inexistant du blond.

Une nouvelle affaire, signée Moriarty, l'amena à solliciter le détective consultant. Les enfants de l'ambassadeur des USA avaient été kidnappés, dans leur internat du Surrey. La notoriété de Sherlock Holmes était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de l'homme politique qui l'avait alors personnellement réclamé.

Bien sûr Sherlock fut éblouissant. Et en un parfait écho, John totalement ébloui. Il ne dit rien, refusant que l'acide de la jalousie ne vienne ronger son professionnalisme et permettant tout juste à ses poings de se serrer douloureusement dans les poches de son manteau. L'enquête avant tout – la vie de deux enfants était en jeu, bon sang !

Heureusement, l'enquête se régla extrêmement vite et les enfants retrouvés sains et saufs, bien qu'il n'y fût pour pas grand-chose.

À partir d'une simple empreinte de pas, Sherlock détermina l'endroit exact où les petits étaient retenus en otage. Tournant en ridicule par la même occasion les services de renseignements de son équipe – apparemment les SDF à la botte de Sherlock en savaient bien plus sur Londres et ses sites désaffectés que la police elle-même… Il s'était rarement senti aussi inutile – et invisible aux yeux d'un certain blond.

Mais l'essentiel était là. Sherlock ne s'était pas trompé et ils purent sauver le frère et sa sœur d'une mort lente et inévitable – crever de faim ou mourir empoisonné par des sucreries, quel choix plus cruel pour de jeunes enfants ?

Pourtant quelque chose clochait.

Quand Claudette, du haut de ses sept ans, hurla de peur en apercevant Sherlock qui venait l'interroger, il mit ça sur le compte du traumatisme – visiblement quelque chose chez le brun lui rappelait son kidnappeur. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant mais ses veines charriaient du sang glacé. De sombres pensées tentèrent de se faire une place dans son esprit frustré, mais il les refusa en bloc.

Sans doute n'y mit-il pas assez de conviction car à peine Donovan exprima-t-elle les mêmes pensées à voix haute qu'il était déjà en partance pour Baker Street, menottes en poche. Et si Sherlock _était _le kidnappeur ? Et si ce jour était arrivé, le jour où tout ça tournerait mal ? Le détective avait-il lui-même orchestré l'enlèvement ? Juste pour leur en mettre plein la vue ? Pour briller aux yeux de John ? John qui l'admirait tant, qui ne jurait que par lui ? John qui ne le regardait jamais, lui, de cette façon !

Bien sûr, Sherlock refusa de l'accompagner au poste de police, affirmant que tout ceci n'était qu'une machination de Moriarty pour le discréditer. Mais il était trop tard. La graine du doute était implantée dans son esprit et la jalousie, l'envie d'éloigner John de Sherlock à tout prix, constituait un formidable engrais. Il repartit au Yard, sans le brun, un maelström d'émotions contradictoires lui broyant la poitrine et lui embrouillant le cerveau. Que faire, qui croire ?

Le savon que lui passa son supérieur en présence de Donovan et d'Anderson ne lui laissa pas le choix. Sherlock Holmes était officiellement suspecté d'enlèvement et de kidnapping d'enfants et ses ordres étaient clairs et précis : il devait l'arrêter. Sirène hurlante, il se présenta une nouvelle fois à Baker Street pour y retrouver un Sherlock étonnamment placide et un John furieux qui le foudroya du regard pendant qu'il procédait à l'arrestation. Encore sous l'effet de l'humiliation de s'être fait engueulé par son surintendant en chef devant son équipe et de la jalousie lui dévorant les entrailles, il menaça John de l'embarquer également, voulant qu'il arrête de défendre Sherlock bec et ongles et le rappelant à l'ordre. La déception et l'amertume qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui donna envie de vomir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John réapparaissait, menotté et plaqué contre un véhicule de service. Greg aurait dû savoir qu'il suivrait le brun quoi qu'il en coûte…

Il détourna vivement le regard, écœuré par ses propres émotions et manqua de s'étouffer, son souffle figé dans sa poitrine, quand son attention fut à nouveau redirigée vers les deux hommes. Sherlock tenait John en joue, un putain de canon de révolver pointé sur sa tête.

Dans le brouillard lui anesthésiant le cerveau, il entendit à peine le mot « otage» mais perçut clairement le sourire de John. Il regarda ensuite Sherlock Holmes et John Watson s'enfuir dans les rues de Londres, main dans la main.

Complètement tétanisé, il eut l'impression que son cœur sombrait en même temps que les deux silhouettes disparaissaient dans la nuit noire.

Terriblement inquiet pour John, il passa une nuit blanche au poste à ressasser les récents évènements, à tenter de comprendre comment diable ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Au petit matin, Sherlock faisait les gros titres des journaux. Jim Moriarty serait en réalité Richard Brook, un acteur engagé par le détective pour semer la terreur à Londres et lui permettre d'accéder à la célébrité en revêtant le costume de super-héros.

Une lumière aveuglante se fit dans son esprit.

Ses idées lui parurent soudainement étonnamment nettes et toute cette histoire incroyablement stupide. Moriarty, ce connard de Moriarty, avait tout manigancé à la perfection. Sherlock avait raison. Sherlock avait _toujours_ raison. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant à sa culpabilité ?

Bordel de merde mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Il était quoi, un gamin impubère pour s'être laissé influencer aussi stupidement ? Donovan détestait profondément Sherlock. Depuis le tout premier jour, elle rêvait de le voir tomber. Bien sûr qu'elle avait sauté sur l'unique occasion qui s'était présentée à elle en cinq ans pour le discréditer – et évidement qu'Anderson l'avait soutenue ! Anderson qui haïssait tout autant le détective, si ce n'est plus. Et lui – _lui !_ – aveuglé par une putain de jalousie mal placée, il était tombé dans le panneau. Bravo, Greg, belle preuve de maturité !

Sherlock était ce qu'il était, un bâtard égocentrique mal luné, mais _pas_ un criminel, _pas_ un imposteur. C'était un homme de bien.

Il crut mourir de honte à l'idée d'avoir laissé une passion digne d'un adolescent troubler son jugement.

Il fallait qu'il appelle John. John qui devait le mépriser tellement à présent... Il _devait_ l'appeler. Lui dire qu'il était de leur côté, que tout n'était que foutaises et qu'il croyait en Sherlock Holmes – qu'il allait les aider à le sortir de là.

Fébrile, il saisit son téléphone et tomba directement sur la messagerie du blond. John n'éteignait jamais son portable, il devait déjà être en communication… Il réessaya plusieurs fois. Mais quand les tonalités tant désirées se firent enfin entendre, John ne décrocha pas.

Mortifié, il pensa qu'il l'ignorait délibérément – et qu'il l'avait bien mérité. La réalité était tout autre, mais à cet instant-là, il ne pouvait se douter de la terrible raison qui justifiait un tel silence.

Une sonnerie stridente le tira brutalement de son auto-apitoiement. Numéro inconnu. Déçu, mais intrigué, il prit l'appel. Le service des ambulances de Londres. Ils avaient trouvé ses coordonnées dans le répertoire téléphonique de John, comme second numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence. Non, le Docteur Watson n'était pas blessé, oui, il était bel et bien en état de choc. Il venait d'assister au suicide d'un proche, répondait faiblement aux stimuli, refusait de se laisser porter à l'hôpital mais avait besoin de soutien pour rentrer chez lui.

La main tremblante, Greg nota l'adresse – Sainte Mère de Dieu ! St Barts… est-ce que Molly… ?!

Au moment de raccrocher, Donovan passa la porte de son bureau, les traits figés.

C'était Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes s'était jeté du haut du toit du Saint Bartholomew.

Son téléphone se fracassa au sol.

.

* * *

.

La culpabilité. Le dégoût de soi. La haine. Le désespoir.

Il crut se noyer dans les sentiments qui l'assaillirent après le suicide de Sherlock.

Ironiquement, ce fut la présence de John qui lui permit de tenir le coup.

John qui ne lui en avait jamais voulu du rôle qu'il avait joué dans la discréditation de Sherlock. John qui n'avait pas pleuré à l'enterrement. John qui s'adressa à lui pour l'aider à déménager de Baker Street. John qui coupa les ponts avec tous les autres. John au sourire factice et aux yeux vides.

« La vie continue » lui avait-il dit, alors qu'il lui rendait visite dans son nouvel appartement.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte dans le canapé flambant neuf du médecin, sirotant un verre de Whisky. Greg essayait de faire abstraction du genou de John dangereusement proche du sien et du linge qui séchait négligemment dans le salon – laissant apercevoir, entre autres, un affolant slip rouge.

Il s'était juré de faire taire ses sentiments pour le blond. Ses sentiments qui l'avaient aveuglé au moment où John avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Ses sentiments qui avaient entraîné la mort d'un immense génie. Ses sentiments qui avaient détruit l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils étaient là, assis côte à côte, et John, pour la première fois depuis des mois, sortit de sa coquille et se confia à lui.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus dur à supporter Greg ? Le pire, c'est toutes ces personnes qui me traitent comme un veuf éploré. Sherlock était mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Et on me traite comme si j'avais perdu mon amant. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces sous-entendus. Je n'en peux plus de les entendre cracher sur ce qui nous liait tous les deux. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Deux hommes n'ont-ils pas le droit de s'aimer d'amitié ? »

La main du blond tremblait autour de son verre, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et il comprit avec horreur qu'il retenait les larmes qui n'avaient encore jamais coulé depuis la mort de Sherlock. Il posa une main maladroite sur l'avant-bras de John. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le blond reprenne la parole.

« La vie continue. Merci Greg. Merci d'être un ami. »

Il lui sourit, le cœur brisé.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Je suis irrécupérable pas vrai ? XD

Ce deuxième JohnStrade à mon actif est donc un FAUX JohnStrade Mouahahaha ! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu et que cette fic aura un peu plus de succès que mon tout premier essai sur ce couple (oui ceci est une pub éhontée pour mon OS « D'Eux » :p )

Encore une fois, **Joyeux Anniversaire Glasgow **! Et merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fic qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal, je ne maîtrise pas du tout ce cher Greg…

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à redécouvrir les épisodes des deux premières saisons du point de vue de Greg (oui enfin quelque peu romancé quand même !). Si j'y arrive, je prévois une suite à cet OS.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Note spéciale : **à toi, mon admiratrice secrète qui m'a envoyé ce message anonyme auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse mail valide… à toi donc, je voulais te dire que j'ai bien reçu tes insultes et tes vœux de me voir disparaître du Fandom Sherlock. J'ai bien tout reçu et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te répondre : Je te souhaite une très bonne année 2015 (puisqu'on est encore en Janvier, je ne suis pas encore en retard) et surtout, _surtout_, beaucoup d'amour dans ta vie car tu as l'air d'en avoir désespérément besoin …

**(Longs) Remerciements : **

Vous ai-je dit à quel point vous êtes merveilleux/merveilleuses ? Je m'attendais à ce que mon dernier OS « I've Got Plans » soit plus ou moins boudé car centré sur Molly mais j'ai été très agréablement surprise par vos retours ! Merci donc à aliena wyvern, Saku-chan06, Lafinada Scott, shadowquill17, Gargouilles, Ranne-Chan, Atsamy, odea nigthingale, The Bloody Sentimental Queen, silecee, Amelia theFujoshi, NuwielNew et Nox.

Vraiment merci d'avoir accepté ma version de Molly. Je vous aime, j'ai l'impression d'être acceptée quoi que je fasse, quoi que je propose et c'est un magnifique cadeau.

En parlant de cadeau je voulais encore une fois remercier toutes celles qui ont pensé à moi pour mon anniversaire, que ce soit par forme de fic, de fanart, de vidéo, de mail, de MP. J'ai passé un des plus beaux anniversaires de ces dernières années et tout cela, uniquement grâce à vous !

Mes anciennes fics continuent d'accumuler les reviews et chacune d'entre elles est également un véritable cadeau.

Alors merci à Saku-chan06, Mino Mistake et Amy L. Sakura pour vous être amusées sur « Make me Beg For Mercy Twice », merci à Guest (zut qui es-tu ? je n'ai pas pu te répondre !) et ptit lu d'être passés faire un tour sur « You Know Nothing John Watson », merci encore à ptit lu d'avoir reviewé « Système Solaire et Planète Platon » et enfin merci à goldenwolf is sherlocked, Naamyon et ptit lu d'avoir surmonté l'épreuve d' « Aphasie » )

Et croyez-le ou non mais j'ai encore des favorites stories et des following ! Quand je vous dis que vous êtes merveilleux….

Très bonne année à tou(te)s, ne vous laissez surtout pas abattre par les épreuves et les critiques, ce Fandom, avec ses auteurs et ses lecteurs, est une source constante de ravissement, j'ai de la chance de vous connaître et d'être parmi vous.

_Des Bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
